In recent years, an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS), which is a system that provides vehicle status, driver status, and surrounding environment information or actively controls a vehicle, has been installed in vehicles in order to reduce the burden on the driver and enhance convenience.
The ADAS installed to a vehicle may include blind spot detection (BSD) for warning of an accident risk in a blind spot, a forward collision warning system (FWC) for warning occupants including a driver about a possible collision with a front vehicle, an advanced emergency braking system (AEBS) for automatically decelerating a vehicle based on the possibility of collision with a front vehicle, smart cruise control (SCC) for automatically accelerating and decelerating a vehicle in relation to a front vehicle, a lane departure warning system (LDWS) for warning occupants including a driver about a lane departure, a lane keeping assist system (LKAS) for preventing a departure from a current traveling lane, and a rear-warning (RCW) system for warning occupants including a driver about a possible collision with a rear vehicle.
In a system for controlling a vehicle, the SCC senses a front vehicle using a front detection sensor. In particular, when a vehicle suddenly interferes with a lane on which a vehicle is traveling is sensed, the vehicle must abruptly decelerate or brake to keep a suitable distance from a front vehicle. In addition, even if a front vehicle suddenly cutting in without keeping an inter-vehicle distance is detected, there may not enough time to avoid the front vehicle, so that the vehicle cannot prevent a collision with the front vehicle.